The present disclosure relates to the production of solvents for use in applications such as heat transfer, cleaning and degreasing, for example and, in particular, the present disclosure relates to the production of solvents that are derived from 1-chloro-3,3,3-trifluoro-propene.
1-chloro-3,3,3-trifluoro-propene (CF3CH═CHCl, also known as 1233zd) may be used as heat transfer fluid, as well as a cleaning solvent or a carrier solvent. Advantageously, 1233zd is non-flammable, has a low global warming potential (GWP), and low toxicity. 1233zd is also an effective solvent for a number of organic substances, such as different kinds of oils and greases, making 1233zd useful as a cleaning and degreasing solvent.
However, because 1233zd has a low boiling point (19° C. for the trans isomer), when 1233zd is used as a solvent, challenges are presented in connection with handling and operation. For example, 1233zd is typically transported and dispensed from a high pressure cylinder package, which may be costly and may require complex process integration steps with existing machinery and tooling, as well as training of personnel. The low boiling point of 1233zd may also result in higher vapor loss, potentially leading to a higher rate of consumption. In addition to potential challenges relating to the low boiling point of 1233zd, there is some concern in certain use applications regarding the chlorine atom in the molecule, for example, in the electronics manufacturing industry where halogen-free reagents and solvents may be desired.
Solvents based on 1233zd which exhibit one or more of the properties of non-chlorine containing, low GWP, low toxicity, and non-flammability are desired.